


Admitting Defeat

by Charm2999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter doesn't approve, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Steve want's Tony back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm2999/pseuds/Charm2999
Summary: Peter's just trying to survive high school without causing everyone around him to worry and the constant need to not be a burden, keep his shit together and handle things on his own is tearing him apart.May just wants him to be happy. Tony just needs him to be safe. Peter just wants to protect them.They're a patchwork family but there's nothing wrong with that.----Peter and Tony will always have each other's backs, even when they're angry and tired and when they disagree and fight. They need each other and they will always, always have each other's backs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> This fic is all about Tony and Peter and their father/son relationship and them trying to help each other and care for each other in a way that no one else really can. It's all about their bond and the way it strengthens and grows and holds them together through some crazy times.

If there was one thing Peter knew, it was that high school fucking sucked. He might be Spider-Man when classes ended and when there was evil afoot but that didn’t change a thing for the boy trying to survive the rest of his life. He groaned as Flash threw him against the lockers in the changing room after he’d once again beaten the boys' scores in their latest physics test. Needless to say, the bully hadn’t been happy about being shown up again, so he had waited for Peter after gym class and once they were alone he wasted no time in once again taking his anger out on the other boy.

 

“So how are you fucking doing it penis. How did you cheat this fucking time? Did you steal the tests without the teacher finding out? Did you suck Ms. Warren’s asshole? What the hell was it?” Flash looked murderous as he practically snarled at the young superhero. Peter could hear his blood pumping as the anger caused a surge of adrenaline to course through him.

 

“I didn’t cheat-“

  

“YOU GOT 100% PENIS” the boy shouted, Peter, flinched as his enhanced hearing stung with the force and proximity of it.

 

“I studied. That’s all. There’s nothing else to it Flash.” He gritted back, as he forced every bone in his body not to throw the kid against the opposite wall.

  

“You’re a lying piece of shit.” Flash snarled back before pulling back his fist and smashing it into Peters' ribs, causing the boy to groan. The pain would subside quickly as his body’s healing took over, but fuck was this annoying. He had already taken a beating when fighting some muggers, the other night and with Flash constantly using him as his own personal punching bag none of his wounds ever seemed to completely heal. If nothing else at least the jackass hadn’t realized that he was superhuman because he wasn’t feeling pain the way most people would and wasn’t that just nice and messed up. Flash finally let go of him and the boy slid down the lockers and onto the floor, his spidey senses tingling just as Flash slammed his foot into his abdomen, kicking him as hard as he possibly could.

 

“You’re trash, Parker. That’s never gonna change, no matter how many lies you tell.” The boy practically spat the words out as he walked away from the boy he had once again left broken behind him.

 

Peter waited as Flash had stormed out of the room and down the hall before finally pulling his knees up to his chest and crying. The frustration was killing him, no matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn’t fight for himself, he couldn’t tell him off, he couldn’t hit him back. One retaliation and the bastard would have his dad dragging him into the principle’s office with Aunt May. And then what? It’s not like anyone would believe him over fucking Flash with his rich parents and 1000 tutors. He’d get suspended Aunt May would worry or worse, Mr. Stark might find out. That was a terrifying thought. Aunt May was one thing but the idea of Tony Stark realizing how pathetic he was, that he was getting bullied or worse not believing him and siding with Flash. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He needed to just keep it together. Don’t make Aunt May worry. Don’t let Mr. Stark know the truth. That was it. The makeshift family he had was fragile at best, the last thing he wanted was to teeter it over the edge. May was the only mother he had ever known and Mr. Stark. He was like a father to him. He had been since the beginning, and even though he would never replace Uncle Ben he didn’t have to. As far as he was concerned Tony Stark might as well have been his father, he didn’t need to know that for it to be true and the last thing he needed was for him to know about this and let it change how he thought of him.

  

Peter nodded to himself and wiped away the tears. The pain in his abs was already receding as he got up and grabbed his bag, leaving the school as quickly as he could without catching anyone’s attention. Within minutes he was gliding through the streets of queens patrolling the neighborhood for any activity and trying to bring himself a little peace of mind. After a few hours of quiet streets, he realized that today was probably a dud and swung himself over to newly repurchased and revamped Stark Tower. Why Ironman was playing leapfrog with his facilities was as much a mystery to him as it was to most other people but needless to say, he wasn’t complaining.

  

He swung onto the landing pad as he always did, the doors opening for him as he approached.

 

“Good afternoon Spider-Man, welcome back to Stark Tower. The boss has been notified of your presence. He’s waiting for you downstairs.” F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted. He thanked her in response as he walked into the penthouse and towards the room Tony had given him. He Changed quickly before running to the elevator and making his way down to the workshop.

 

“You’re early kid.” Tony greeted as Peter walked into the lab. He looked up only after he finished typing a line of code. He smiled widely at the boy just as he usually did.

 

“Yeah, it was dead out there so I just...” Peter smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back on his neck as the genius held his gaze and chuckled.

 

“Hey I’m not complaining I love the company plus I’ve got lots of work for you today. I built the nanobots-“

  

“The ones I designed!?” Peter’s eyes blew up like he was a loony-toons character and not like the 15-year-old human being that he was. Tony tried not to snicker and hid his smirk behind his coffee cup and he poured what was left of the now ice-cold drink down his throat. The boy was practically vibrating when the genius turned back to look at him.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. They’re bigger then you wanted them to be, but I think it’s better to work towards downscaling.” Toney explained as he got up and walked over to a different table where said nanobot prototypes were waiting.

  

“I’m so freaking excited holy shit this is gonna be freaking great! After we do these can we do bigger bots? Maybe ones that can walk and do stuff like ones with their own AI’s or can we-”

  

“Hey hey, hold your horses, one thing at a time let’s get through this before you start making a bot army. I started on the coding you can take over from there and work on that today. But before that what do you want for dinner?” Tony couldn’t help but to cut the kid off, he knew the kid’s word vomit wouldn’t end until he’d planned out the next four years’ worth of projects.

 

“Ummm pizza?” The brat suggested with a grin on his face knowing full well that that was not an option. The glare Tony shot him barely phased him and not for the first time the multi-billionaire was tempted to smack the kid upside the head.

  

“No way in hell kid. I’m ordering you something healthy and full of nutrients.” He replied, already pulling up restaurants he’s pre-vetted as safe everyday options for Peter.  

 

“Oh come on!” The teen whined as he swayed from side to side from one foot to the other, his grip tight on the bottom of his shirt and he pouted as hard as he could.

  

“You’re the one who skipped lunch again so don’t even try to start with me, alright. You’re eating something healthy even if it kills you.” Tony shot back as he placed the order for their food.

 

“How the hell did you even-” Tony made a mental note to find footage of the look currently on his face and frame it because damn was it hilarious.

  

“Karen” Tony replied, somehow keeping his voice even and not laughing at the kid’s misery.

  

“WOW! Does invasion of privacy mean nothing to you?” Peter shot back with a glare, probably coming up with a full Captain America style speech about all the reasons why that was wrong. Tony almost groaned at his own brain for once again conjuring up imaged of the blond man but quickly buried the feelings before they got the chance to consume him.

 

“Nope. Not when it comes to you kid.” He smirked as the kid’s jaw dropped in horror.

  

“But-“ Tony cut him off quickly before he actually gives the lecture he was already dreading.

 

“How was school anyways, what were you so busy with that you didn’t eat again? Was it homework? Cause if you don’t have enough time to do it at home you know you can always do it here, you don’t have to bite off more than you can chew-“The concern in his voice instantly put Peter on edge.

 

 “No no it’s not like that I - I was just busy I swear!” Peter argued, trying to cover for the fact that Tony had hit the nail right on the head and that he’d spent the night fighting muggers rather than studying.

  

“Mmhmm and how was school today?” The skepticism in his voice was thick but even he knew when to drop a subject.

  

“It wasn’t too bad... Hey! I got an A on my physics test!” The teen lit up instantly as he told him all about the test and how he hadn’t gotten a single question wrong and how happy he was. Tony’s smile didn’t leave his face once as the pride welled up in his chest. He and Peter had spent the last weekend going through his textbook and making sure the boy understood everything. Looked like all that work had paid off and neither could have been happier. Peter grabbed his bag and pulled the test out handing it to Tony, the man instantly reaching for it and looking through it.

 

“This is great kid. I’m proud of you.” Tony smiled, his hand reaching out and ruffling the hair on Peters' head. “I’m also keeping this. It’s going on the wall.” He added pointing outside of the workshop to a display case full of Tony’s own awards, everything from kids trophy’s to his degree’s to awards given to SI.

 

“But-“

 

“No but’s it’s an accomplishment, it’s going up. Now let's go up to the penthouse and set up for dinner before the delivery gets here. Want to watch a movie when we eat?” Tony asked as he led the kid out of his workshop and towards the elevator.

 

“Pink Panther!?” Peter practically shouted the title out of sheer excitement and this time Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“What is it with you and these movies, last week it was Mr. Bean and now this.” The mechanics head shaking as the elevator closed behind them. He didn’t have to look at the boy to know he was about to launch into a thesis-level argument about why these movies were gold and Tony, for once in his life couldn’t wait to hear it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“What is and always will be my greatest creation… is you.”_

 

Tony hadn’t watched the stupid video in years but for some reason, without his brain ever really contemplating it he had asked FRIDAY to put it up. He absentmindedly watched the video over and over again as he used his stark pad to slide through picture after picture of his childhood. It was like his body was on auto-pilot as he flipped from one family portrait to another. They didn’t have many candid photos of them all together. Tony scoffed at the memory of Jarvis forcing them all to take pictures on Christmas and his father scowling in each and every one of them. A drink always in hand, his paperwork never far away. He only ever looked happy in the pictures of him with his mom. At least he had loved her. At least Tony knew the man to be capable of loving something other than himself even if it wasn’t the son who so desperately yearned for it.

 

He stopped at a picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. His mother looked beautiful, his father looked happy and content. He had often wondered as a teen if the reason they were always so unhappy in front of him was that he was a failure. Maybe he really was the problem, the anomaly. He had mentioned it to Pepper once when he was spiraling through a depressive episode and rethinking every decision he had ever made. He often wondered if he was cursed or something, doomed to destroy everything he ever touched. Whether that be his family, all the friends he had lost through the years, Pepper, the Avengers, and worst of all his relationship with Steve.

 

Today was always hard on him, every year since their death this date haunted him and this year more than any other it tore him apart. December 16th was the day they had died, the day he had been orphaned, the day he lost the two people who meant the most to him. He might have hated his father, but he still loved them, they were his parents, for better or for worse. For years he had blamed himself, if only he wasn’t such a fuck up, maybe they wouldn’t have been desperate to get away from him. Maybe they would have stayed home that day, maybe they would have never gotten into that car, maybe just maybe they would have never gotten into that accident. He had assumed his father was drunk, and when it came to his father that wasn’t a hard assumption to make. He often wondered if his father drank to forget how much of a letdown Tony was. He’d ran through the argument that they had the day him and his mom left over and over again, wondered what would have happened if he was better, kinder, smarter, better put together. Maybe if they hadn’t fought then his dad wouldn’t have drank that night and then they would have been alive.

 

But that wasn’t what happened. That wasn’t why they had died. They had been assassinated.

 

After the civil war, Tony had thought about it often. About Hydra, about The Winter Soldier, about Bucky. He couldn’t blame the man for their deaths, he was not the one who had killed them. But God had that destroyed him. Everything he became after their death was a byproduct of that night, all the anger, the hatred, the blame, the guilt. All of that was turned on its head and all of a sudden, the world didn’t make sense anymore and worse then everything else was the betrayal. It was one thing to know the truth, it was another to have it hidden from you by the man that you loved. Their relationship might have been tumultuous and difficult at the best of times, but this was cruel. It had torn him to shreds in a way that he didn’t think he would ever recover.

 

_‘Speak of the devil.’_ Tony thought to himself as he scrolled onto a picture of his father and the man with a plan himself. His father was so young it was almost shocking to see. And then there was the captain standing next to him, his body as straight as an arrow, wearing a military uniform that was just as strange to see on him, like a weird blast from the past that no one had asked for. He was smiling like everything was right with the world and he’d be lying if it still didn’t make his heart flutter. The worst part of all of it was that every bone in his body still longed for the one man that had betrayed him. He still loved him. And wasn’t that just fucked up. He had hidden the truth behind his parents’ death, fought him on the accords, started a civil war and then might as well have left him for dead in Siberia. The logical part of his brain reminded him that the captain better than anyone knew it would take more than a destroyed arc reactor to kill him, but he had abandoned him none the less. At the end of the day, he still yearns for a man that had caused him more pain than any other. Maybe he was just losing his mind, he knew he was self-destructive but to love someone who only brought you pain was just plain sick.

 

“BZZZZZ BZZZZZ.” There were tears on the stark pad. He didn’t know when exactly that had happened but there they were. He sighed and wiped the screen and his eyes before reaching out to his vibrating phone. One text coming after another from one May Parker. His eyebrows furrowed as he opened them to read, hoping against all hope that Peter hadn’t done something stupid.

 

**Aunt Hottie: Hey Tony do me a favor and come by today around 2:30, I’m off tonight and there is something I want to talk to you about.**

**Aunt Hottie: Don’t worry it’s nothing bad, I just really want to see the look on your face**

**Aunt Hottie: And don’t be late I want to talk to you BEFORE he gets home from school.**

 

Tony rolled his eyes at the texts, May never gave him an option to back out of anything anymore and he couldn’t help but like her more for it. They might not have been close after they first met, but over the past year they had started speaking more and more often and with all the dinners and movie night she had become a close friend and he loved her for it. Peter might have brought them together, but it was the grief of losing the men that they loved that forged their bond. They often talked about Ben and Steve, comforting and consoling each other through the hardest of days. He had told her about him by mistake one night as they were watching Casablanca at Stark Tower they were both more than a little drunk on wine and Peter had knocked out hours earlier. As he watched the movie he had remembered watching it for the first time with Steve years earlier, he had assumed he was thinking about the memory, remembering Steve’s soft smile as he had told him about watching it when it first came out back in the ’40s, he was more than shocked to realize he had said the words out loud on accident. He was thankful for his drunk brain for that mistake. Since then the two talked constantly, often about loss, sadness, and loneliness, occasionally about Tony seeing the captain again, but usually about supporting one another. They both needed a friend and thanks to Peter they had found that in each other.

 

**Tony: Alright there Putin I’ll be there, god so commanding, I love it ;)**

 

He quickly replied, finally turning off the video and putting away the pictures. It was already well past noon and he couldn’t be late apparently. He only got an eye-roll emoji in response.

 

***

 

“Come in! The door is open!”

 

“You live in New York can you at least lock to doo- Is something on fire?!” Tony shouted giving up on taking his shoes and running into the kitchen.

 

“Here hold this!” May shouted as she handed him an enflamed baking pan, the oven mitts under the handles doing nothing to really dull the heat.

 

“What the fuck Ma- AHHHH!” He shouted, his vision blinded by white foam as May doused him and most of her kitchen with extinguisher foam.

 

He stood still for a few seconds before finally reaching up and pulling his sunglasses off of his face and fixing May with a confused look. “So…we’re eating foam for dinner then? Yum.”

 

“Oh shut up I am trying!” May shot back, stomping one foot as she glared at the billionaire standing in her kitchen.

 

“Yeah and this was Armani so thanks for that.” He stated as he looked pathetically down at what had been his favorite suit.

 

“It’ll be fine when we clean it.” She waved off the concern without a second thought as she put the extinguisher back in its place and walked towards Tony, reaching out for the poor backing pan.

 

“Yeah of course just a little bit of elbow grease here and some fairy dust there.” Tony groaned with a roll of his eyes as he handed the tray back to May and grabbed the towel she handed him and wiped his face. “You called me all the way over here just for that, didn’t you. I knew it. You are trying to ruin my life.” Tony faked a sniffle blowing into the towel as loudly as he could for exaggeration.

 

“Oh, fuck off I was trying to make lasagna.” She replied as she tossed the entire baking tray into the trashcan.

 

“Looked more like a small sea of poison with some charred volcanoes for texture,” Tony stated as he removed his coat.

 

“Just go shower while I clean this up. See, I told you that keeping a spare set of clothes here would be a good idea.”

 

“For what the next time you decide to set me on fire. Yeah, thanks but no thanks.” He added already walking towards the small hallway and to the shower.

 

“Shoo! And take off your shoes!!”

 

“First you invite me here and then you tell me to leave. Way to send some mixed signals May.” He shot back as he did exactly what she asked him to. Whether he liked to admit it or not that woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

 

It was only a few minutes before he emerged from the bathroom in the tee-shirt and jeans he kept at the Parker residence only to have May hand him a mop and point to the floors as she continued cleaning the cupboards and counters.

 

“Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, housekeeper.”

 

“You would be the worst housekeeper in all of existence.” She scoffed.

 

“I would be a great housekeeper! Just imagine me in an old fashion maids uniform.”

 

“First of all, ew. And second of all not with the way your mopping Mr. Genius” May pointed out with a roll of her eyes as she cleaned off the last of the foam off the counters and moved onto the cabinets.

 

“Hey, I detest that!”  

 

“Yeah yeah…” May joked, shooting Tony a soft smile in return. Tony could help but to glare back but they both knew it held no real anger behind it before going back to cleaning up the mess.

 

Tony collapsed on the couch with a groan, after finally finishing cleaning the entire damn kitchen with May. The devil herself collapsed next to him not a second later her own exhaustion catching up with her. This was supposed to be an easy dinner damn it and how the hell she had messed that up she didn’t even know.

 

“So, what do you want for dinner now that plan A has been eviscerated?” Tony asked as he gathered up the strength to look up at her.

 

“Pizza?” She asked, her eyes as hopeful as Peters had been when he made the same request the other day.

 

“I literally told off Peter for asking that the other day.”

 

“So… Pizza?” She asked again this time smirking widely at the superhero.

 

“It’s a wonder the both of you don’t look like beach balls with the way you eat.” Tony scoffed as he pulled out his phone and ordering them the cheesy goodness they both needed after that ordeal.

 

“We could order him a salad and force him to eat it while we eat the pizza?” May offered with a grin, Tony’s eyes catching hers and smirking right back her.

 

“May Parker, you evil evil witch, I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more,” Tony replied instantly ordering the salad and laughing at himself as he imagined the devastated look of the kids face. This was gonna be great.

 

May snickered into her throw pillow at the idea, this was going to be great.

 

“Oh, that reminds me why did you call me over? Peter will be home soon so-“ May jumped off the couch instantly before diving over to the kitchen table.

 

“Oh my god please don’t be damaged please please don’t be ruined.” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed an envelope off the table, the brown paper splotched slightly with what was foam but not completely drenched in it as many other things in the kitchen had been.

 

“It doesn’t look ruined. Tell me that’s not the kid’s report card. He’s not failing anything is he?” Tony asked as he glared at the thing skeptically hoping that he hadn’t misjudged how the kid was doing in his classes.

 

“No no those haven’t come out yet. Don’t worry I’m sure they’ll be fine since you have been helping him study.” May replied, comforting his anxieties about Peters school life.

 

“So then…”

 

May smiled softly as she handed him the envelope, she sat down on the couch, her hands folded, the thumbs twitching nervously as she watched him open it and pull out the papers inside.

 

Tony stared at the first page in shock, his words failing him for the first time in his life. This was…

 

“Adoption papers…”

 

“Yeah. I… I thought that maybe we should make it official. I would have preferred to adopt you into the family but the lawyer told me that wasn’t how it worked unless you wanted to be my child which was just-“

 

“You’re word vomiting.” He stated, his body still shell shocked.

 

“Yeah sorry about that,” May replied sheepishly, her hand reaching to rub her arm nervously.

 

“May I-“

 

“You are about to say something stupid.” She said it with a smile so soft that it made Tony’s heartache as he spoke.

 

“I ruin everything I touch May.” He whispered as every bad decision, every horrible thought he’d ever had hit him like a sledgehammer. His parents' happy wedding picture flashing to the forefront of his mind instantly. He ruined everything he touched… He couldn’t ruin Peter too he-

 

“Oh Tony… I… I love Peter. He is all I have. I… You know that I wouldn’t give you this unless I knew that you could-“

 

“People don’t do stuff like this May. I … Especially people like me.” He added as he subconsciously held the papers to his chest.

 

“Do you want to sign them?”

 

“May that’s not the issue-“

 

“But do you want to? Do you want to be his father Tony?” She asked softly, her gaze holding his like a vice grip that he could not turn away from. He couldn’t look away. “Tony?” She asked again, sliding closer to him as she pried the paper out of his hands and took his own in hers.

 

“A couple of weeks ago you said yourself that he was practically your kid-“

 

“I was trying to ground him-“

 

“That’s beside the point. Why did you say it?”

 

“Because… Because he’s-“

 

“Because he’s already your kid Tony. He’s as much yours at this point as he is mine. Don’t get me wrong I didn’t think I would EVER be doing something like this, but at this point what’s the point of pretending that you aren’t his parent.” Mays' hand squeezed his as he forced himself out of his own mind. In his periphery, he could see a picture of the three of them from Peters birthday. They were all smiling, Peters cake was bigger than any of them had the ability to finish but fuck were they happy.

 

“Do you want him to be your son Tony. Officially?” May asked again softly. He couldn’t help but nod softly as if his body was answering for him without his brains input. He might have wanted to sign the papers, he might have wanted Peter to be his son but he … He couldn’t be a father-

 

“May!” The voice shocked them out of whatever the hell they had been thinking as said teenager ran into the living room.

 

“Peter!” She shouted back, jumping up from her seat her eyes shooting between the boy, himself and the papers. The moment his eyes met Tony’s every doubt he had, every mistake he had ever made, every reason for why he shouldn’t do this flew out the window. That was his kid and he was lying if he ever thought anything less.

 

“Mr. Stark? What are you-“ His eyes quickly turning to look at the papers on the table. Tony and May bother reached out to grab them, but Peter’s webs shot out before either of them had a chance to take them. Tony ran after him but before he knew it Peter was on the ceiling avoiding their every grab at him.

 

“Peter give those back. You can’t just grab things like.” The moment Peters' eyes landed on the pages it felt like the world froze. Instantly Tony and May stood back the nervousness obvious on their faces and the shared a look of concern. Peter jumped down from the ceiling, his eyes not leaving the pages once as he read them over and over trying to make sense of it all.

 

“Adoption papers? These are for me-“

 

“Yeah. They are.” Tony replied. He and May locked eyes as soon as the words were said out loud. She smiled softly, nodding back at him the understanding between them as strong as it was silent.

 

“I... I don’t understand.” Peter asked, the confusion obvious on his face.

 

“Peter this is-“ May began to explain before Tony cut her off.

 

“I want to adopt you Peter. Officially. I already think of you as my son and-“

 

“I thought it was about time we make it official!” May added with a smile. “Well technically I wanted to adopt Tony but then he would be my kid-“

 

“Ew?” Peter stated as he looked between them.

 

“Yeah no kidding, no offense May.” Tony agreed

 

“Hey none taken, I only need one stubborn superhero for a child.”

 

“I... is this for real?” Peter asked softly as he finally dropped down from the ceiling

 

“Yeah. It is. If you want it to be.” Tony stated as he walked over to the kid with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry it won’t change much. You’ll still be my son Pete and I’ll still have custody of you. You’ll live with me the way you usually do, but Tony will have as much of a right to you and custody of you as I do.” May explained as she came closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Um well... does this mean I can... does this mean I can call you dad?” Peter asked softly, his eyes trained onto the floor, a blush lighting up his face.

 

Tony and Mays eyes widened as they exchanged looks.

 

“Um yeah. Of course you can kid. You can call me whatever you want. Maybe not papa cause that’s a bit weird but-“

 

Tony was cut off as the teenager wrapped his arms around his waist squeezing as hard as he could. May smiled as Tony reached his arms upwards wrapping the boy in his arms and holding him close.

 

“Love you too kid.” He whispered just as May decided to get in on the action and hug them both as tightly as she could. Her family. Finally, together at last. Well almost.

 

“You know you two still need to sign the papers right.” Both men instantly pulling back and rushing to find pens. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

 

Finally, both superheros’ signed the pages and placed them safely into the envelope to be delivered to Tony’s lawyer's first thing the next morning to be officiated as soon as possible.

 

As the night went on Peter did his best not to keep calling Tony Mr. Dad as he stumbled his way through getting used to calling him his father. May laughed at every attempt while regaling Peter with her awful attempt at dinner as Tony complained again about having to clean. They both watched Peters horrified reaction to having to eat a salad as his parents stuffed their faces with pizza before finally sharing some with him. They spent the night watching the Real Housewives of Atlanta with far more fascination than any of them would ever admit to but none of them would have changed it for the world. They were a little broken and mismatched, but they were a family. And Tony couldn’t help but be happy that today was the day he got a new one. Finally, December 16th wouldn’t be the day he lost everything but also the day that he got everything he could have ever wanted.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to leave a review I always love reading them!!


End file.
